History
The Dark Planet, the universe of SMPMinecraft, is a wild and unpredictable place. It has a long history, steeped in mystery and shadows. Few remain who remember the earliest days on The Dark Planet. Here, recounted to the best of this author's ability are the collective accounts and documents on the subject of SMP's past. The First Age - The Awakening There are no written records from the awakening. What is known is story and legend; rumors whispered in shadowy corners amid fumes of inscense and the whispered murmurs of alcoholic dreams. In those earliest days, there stirred on this lightless rock a presence so dark and malevolent it is said the whole universe trembled. It was by all accounts a kind of sentient darkness, a wretched cast-off thing left over from the violent creation of the universe. This planet was its prison. For thousands upon thousands of years it boiled in a thoughtless rage at its own existence. Trapped, alone, and surrounded by suffocating darkness. Such was its rage, and the power in the rage, that stars in neighboring systems winked out of existence. Then it is said, that a light came. A humanoid being. It rekindled the sun in that system, and called the darkness out to meet it as equals. Legend has it the darkness summoned the full extent of its power and channeled into the creation of an avatar; the humanoid incarnation of the darkness. What it created was hardly mortal. A powerful creature of great stature, with jagged carved features. It fell in love with the being of light, and together they created paradise on The Dark Planet. The Second Age There is even less information available on the events of the Second Age. During this time the two Creators built Eden, traveled the universe, and brought others to the world. The Avatar of Darkness, capable of channeling the power of Darkness, could bestow the ability on others. And so many of those early inhabitants shaped the landscape at will, without need of tool or labor. It was during this time the greatest and most destructive secret of The Dark Planet was discovered. The ancient malevolence within the planet seized control of the Avatar and forced it to destroy everything. The loss maddened them all, and the Avatar boiled with rage like his creator. He scarred the new landscape, searching in a crimson fury for a sign or trace of anything they had built. He uprooted mountains to bedrock and cast them into the sea, and found nothing but the sucking void where the darkness dwelt staring back at him. The Third Age - The Necrotic Plagues In the constant comings and goings by the various beings of vast power that inhabited the Dark Planet in those days the multidimensional barriers became worn, and occasionally a hole would open and some poor soul would find himself transported to these desolate plains. In this way, many incredibly diverse beings came to the world. Various animals, and a few monstrosities. Most notable were the zombie plagues. During a period of time where vast civilizations thrived, a necrotic plague pervaded the mortal community and corrupted great numbers of them. The Avatar and his companion spent millennium eradicating the hordes. Then the next cataclysm came and plowed the surface under, destroying all the worlds inhabitants, dead or alive. All save the immortals. And once again, The Avatar was distraught with rage and hatred at the power The Darkness had over him. The Fourth Age During the next significant span of time, it is told that The Avatar of Darkness began fighting the influence of his creator. In those days the rate of cataclysmic events was far higher. Though, perhaps to the frustration of the Darkness, not everything suffered in the great quakes and global storms. The Avatar managed somehow to "Remember" simple structures, and would rebuild them afterward. With practice, he learned to manipulate raw space, and could articulate it into matter or energy at will. The Avatar reached a level of skill which enabled him to remember and rematerialize whole cities after the storms and quakes settled. In response the mental force applied by the enormous consciousness the Darkness possessed increased thousand-fold, driving The Avatar into abysmal madness. In fits of rage and agony he would throw off waves of pure dark power that reduced all in its path into sucking void. The being of light began to search for a means of freeing the Avatar. It traveled to countless times and worlds searching for answers. She consulted magicians, philosophers, mentalists and healers. But none helped, and many it returned with perished. The Fifth Age - The Schism In the not-to-distant past, something occured. The event and those involved has be stricken from all remembrance. The Avatar of Darkness was freed from his master. And the "Being of Light", as it is called in all pre Fifth Age lore, ceases to be mentioned after this point. It would seem something happened to it. After the event, only a handful of living things remained alive. The Avatar, freed, took the name "x8105", where it comes from or what it means is unknown. The Avatar, x8105, retains the full extent of his power, and the Darkness has not visited its wrath on The Dark Planet directly since the "Event". During this time The Heart of Darkness was lost.